Contos de Fadas e Finais Felizes
by FireKai
Summary: Susan, Lynette, Bree, Gabrielle e Katherine repensam as suas vidas, no que já viveram e no que querem viver. Cada uma delas se identifica com um conto de fadas. Mas terão todas elas direito a finais felizes? Oneshot.


**Título: **Contos de Fadas e Finais Felizes

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Donas de Casa Desesperadas e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta fic passa-se logo depois do final da quarta temporada, mas antes de se passarem os cinco anos na série.

**Sumário: **Susan, Lynette, Bree, Gabrielle e Katherine repensam as suas vidas, no que já viveram e no que querem viver. Cada uma delas se identifica com um conto de fadas. Mas terão todas elas direito a finais felizes? Oneshot.

**Contos de Fadas e Finais Felizes**

Há já muito tempo que as mulheres de Westeria Lane tinham deixado de pensar em contos de fadas. No entanto, cada uma delas tinha um conto de fadas preferido em que revia a sua vida ou o futuro que gostaria de ter tido. E por esta altura, elas voltaram a pensar nas histórias que tinham ouvido na sua infância.

Quando Susan Delfino era pequena, adorava a Bela Adormecida. Susan gostava do facto de, apesar de uma bruxa má ter lançado um feitiço sobre a princesa, o verdadeiro amor ter conseguido quebrar o feitiço.

Depois de se separar de Karl, Susan achou que nunca mais iria encontrar nenhum príncipe encantado, isto é, até conhecer Mike Delfino. Foi amor à primeira vista.

Mas depois vieram algumas desilusões sobre Mike: problemas com drogas, homicídio, segredos... Susan achava que aquela relação não teria um final feliz.

Porém, agora estava casada com Mike e tinham um filho lindo, Maynard. Susan sentia-se feliz. Foi numa bela manhã que Susan acordou com Mike a trazer-lhe uma bandeja com o pequeno-almoço à cama.

"Bom dia. Hora do pequeno-almoço." anunciou Mike.

Susan sorriu-lhe.

"Obrigado, amor."

"Tiveste de te levantar muitas vezes de noite por causa do Maynard, por isso mereces isto e muito mais." disse Mike, sorrindo.

Susan começou a tomar o pequeno-almoço e lembrou-se do seu conto de fadas preferido. Agora sentia-se como a Bela Adormecida. Depois de tantos problemas, equivalentes ao feitiço de uma bruxa má, Susan tinha encontrado um príncipe que a amava.

Tinham-se casado. Agora tinham uma família feliz. Realmente, a parte que gostava mais dos contos de fadas era o final. E viveram felizes para sempre. Susan achava que agora a sua história não poderia ter outro final. Tinha de ser um final feliz.

* * *

Gabrielle Solis nunca gostara muito de ler livros. Só gostava de ler revistas, principalmente por causa dos mexericos sobre figuras da moda. Porém, Gabrielle sempre se sentira fascinada por um conto de fadas em particular, a Pequena Sereia.

Gabrielle sempre sonhara em ser uma princesa. Sonhara em ter boas roupas, uma boa vida, em ser rica, em ter criados... sim, Gabrielle sonhara com uma vida de princesa.

A sua infância não tinha sido nada fácil. Na altura em que o padrasto abusou dela, quando Gabrielle tinha quinze anos, ela tomou a decisão de sair de casa e começar uma nova vida, longe dali.

Gabrielle gostava da Pequena Sereia por várias razões. Além de gostar da ideia de uma princesa que vivia no mar, Gabrielle gostara bastante quando Ariel, a Pequena Sereia, tinha abdicado da vida que tinha para ficar com o seu amor. Ariel tinha mudado toda a sua vida e tinha enfrentado inimigos poderosos para isso.

Gabrielle sentia-se por vezes como se fosse a Pequena Sereia. Tinha saído de casa, tinha mudado a sua vida e tinha-se deparado com muitos inimigos. E no meio disto tudo, também tinha encontrado o amor.

Porém, agora Gabrielle não estava feliz. Não completamente.

"Gabrielle, não encontro a pasta de dentes." gritou Carlos, da casa de banho.

"Já vou." gritou ela da cozinha.

Gabrielle subiu as escadas, entrou na casa de banho e achou a pasta de dentes no chão.

"Aqui está."

"Obrigado." agradeceu Carlos. "Não sei o que faria sem ti."

Sim, Gabrielle agora não estava feliz. Tinha tido tudo, fama, dinheiro, amor... tinha tido tudo e agora tinha perdido quase tudo. Já não era famosa. O dinheiro era pouco. O amor era a única coisa que sobrava.

Porém, apesar de Gabrielle amar Carlos, a cegueira dele complicava bastante a vida de ambos. Gabrielle suspirou. Até quando o amor por Carlos iria resistir? Gabrielle não sabia. Nisso, a sua vida era diferente da vida da Pequena Sereia. A Pequena Sereia tinha tido um final feliz. Gabrielle duvidava que fosse ter um final feliz.

* * *

Katherine Mayfair nunca gostara muito de contos de fadas. Achava tudo muito cor-de-rosa para o seu gosto. Sabia que ninguém tinha uma vida perfeita e era feliz para sempre.

Porém, os últimos acontecimentos na sua vida tinham-na feito pensar num conto de fadas em particular, o Capuchinho Vermelho. A Capuchinho tinha sido avisada pela mãe para não ir pela floresta. A tia de Katherine, Lillian Sims, tinha pedido à sobrinha para contar a verdade a Dylan, mas Katherine tinha recusado.

Agora Katherine achava que a melhor solução teria sido contar tudo a Dylan naquela altura, mas não valia a pena estar a pensar nisso agora. Katherine tinha ido pelo caminho mais perigoso, tal como a Capuchinho Vermelho.

A Capuchinho Vermelho tinha encontrado pelo caminho o Lobo Mau, que lhe queria fazer mal. Katherine tinha tido um Lobo Mau na sua vida também. Wayne Davis, o seu ex-marido.

"Katherine, vou buscar as minhas coisas." disse Adam, abrindo a porta da rua.

"Está bem. Volta depressa." disse Katherine, sorrindo.

Adam sorriu também.

"Venho o mais rápido que puder. É bom voltar a casa." disse Adam, saindo pela porta.

"Sim. Voltaremos a ser uma família novamente." murmurou Katherine.

No conto de fadas do Capuchinho Vermelho, ela tinha sido comida pelo Lobo Mau. No entanto, apareceu o Caçador e acabou com o Lobo Mau, dando a liberdade à Capuchinho Vermelho e à sua avó. Adam interpretava de certa forma o Caçador, na peça que era a vida de Katherine.

Adam tinha vindo salvá-la. Porém, quem tinha acabado com o Lobo Mau tinha sido Katherine. Mas agora estava tudo bem. Os segredos tinham terminado. O medo tinha desaparecido. Agora só poderia haver felicidade, como nos contos de fadas.

* * *

Lynette Scavo identificava-se, de certa maneira, com a Branca de Neve. Não era fisicamente, com toda a certeza, mas em certos aspectos da vida das duas. A Branca de Neve vivera sob a ameaça da madrasta má. Lynette não tivera uma madrasta má, mas tivera uma má mãe.

Desde que se lembrava, Lynette nunca tinha tido uma família normal. Nunca tinha tido um pai que estivesse presente, pois os homens com quem a mãe se dava não duravam muito tempo lá em casa. E a mãe andava sempre bêbada ou então nem aparecia por alguns dias.

Sim, Lynette achava que na sua infância, Stella tinha tido muitas parecenças com uma madrasta má. Pelo menos não tinha nenhum espelho a quem perguntar se era a mais bonita. Stella sabia que mesmo que tivesse um espelho falante, ele não lhe daria a resposta que ela gostaria de ouvir.

Lynette comparava os seus filhos aos sete anões. Cada um com a sua própria personalidade, todos pequenos e queridos. Porém, os sete anões eram mais bem comportados do que os filhos de Lynette.

"Lynette, vou para a pizzaria." gritou Tom, descendo as escadas.

"Está bem. Eu vou lá ter depois. Tenho de levar o Parker, o Porter e o Preston à escola." disse Lynette.

Tom avançou para a porta, mas depois voltou atrás e foi dar um beijo à mulher.

"Fico à tua espera." disse ele, piscando o olho.

Lynette sorriu.

O que mais gostava na história da Branca de Neve, era com toda a certeza o final. Um príncipe que beijava a princesa, ela acordava e eles ficavam juntos. Tom era o príncipe de Lynette.

Já tinham tido várias adversidades nas vidas deles, mas o mais importante era que se mantinham sempre juntos e o amor permanecia. Felizes para sempre? Lynette esperava que assim fosse.

* * *

Bree Hodge sempre gostara de ler. Achava que os contos de fadas eram fascinantes. Tudo acabava na perfeição. E ninguém poderia ser, ou pelo menos tentaria ser, tão perfeita como Bree Hodge.

De todos os contos de fadas que tinha lido, Bree Hodge tinha como seu favorito, Cinderela. Bree achava que era um conto de fadas fascinante, começando pela personagem principal, a própria Cinderela.

Bree admirava Cinderela pelo facto dela cuidar da casa sozinha, sob as ordens da malvada madrasta. Bree identificava-se com Cinderela. Cinderela limpava, cozinhava, engomava, fazia de tudo e Bree também. E depois, ambas tinham madrastas detestáveis.

Para Bree, a ideia de um principie perfeito já tinha sido desmistificada há muito tempo. Bree achara que Rex era perfeito. Enganara-se. Agora estava casada com Orson. Ele também estava longe de ser perfeito.

Bree sonhara em, tal como Cinderela, achar um príncipe que se casasse com ela e a fizesse feliz. Tinha sido feliz com Rex por alguns anos. Tinha sido feliz com Orson por alguns meses.

"Bree, perdoas-me?" perguntou Orson, estendendo um ramo de flores a Bree.

Bree pegou nas flores delicadamente.

"Orson, vai levar bastante tempo para te perdoar." respondeu Bree.

"Mas se há uma hipótese, sem ser eu ter de me entregar à polícia, eu espero por ti."

Bree abanou a cabeça.

"Então espera, Orson."

No fundo, Bree queria perdoar Orson. Ele não era perfeito, é verdade, mas parecia estar arrependido do que fizera. E mais, Bree sabia que ele a amava e ela a ele.

Mas mais uma vez, Bree gostava das coisas perfeitas. Perdoar-lhe demasiado rápido não era algo perfeito. Queria estar com o seu príncipe. Queria, mas podia esperar. Afinal, não se deve apressar um final feliz.

* * *

Sim, há já muito tempo que as mulheres de Westeria Lane tinham deixado de pensar em contos de fadas. Susan sabia que a sua vida não fora um conto de fadas, mas esperava que o futuro a encaminhasse para um final feliz. Gabrielle achava agora que os contos de fadas e finais felizes eram para os outros e não para ela.

Katherine continuava a não gostar de contos de fadas, mas a sua vida começara a ficar estável, ao lado de Adam novamente. Lynette, continuava com a mesma esperança de sempre, de que a vida iria melhorar e, mesmo que não melhorasse, ela não desistiria. Bree continuava a sonhar com a perfeição, mesmo sabendo que nunca a iria alcançar.

Sim, as mulheres de Westeria Lane tinham deixado de lado os contos de fadas cheios de perfeição, romance e finais felizes. Sabiam que isso era impossível, porém, não deixavam de acreditar. Todas queriam um final feliz.


End file.
